


Everyday I Fall More in Love with You

by Foxfire_and_Midnight_Wings



Series: One-Shots and Drabbles [1]
Category: Marble Hornets
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pre-Canon, Dialogue Heavy, Dinner Date, Fluff, M/M, Movie Night, One-Shot, Pre-Canon, jay can't cook for shit, jaylex, pre-operator
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:01:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23582023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Foxfire_and_Midnight_Wings/pseuds/Foxfire_and_Midnight_Wings
Summary: Alex stood outside on his back porch writing down details for the upcoming Marble Hornets auditions. His excuse for being there was that he needed to focus but... he also just really didn’t want to smell the smoke from whatever Jay tried cooking. After all, when your boyfriend becomes known for burning almost everything he tries to cook, there’s a certain point where you finally get used to it and just go somewhere else so you don’t have to suffer from the smoke inside. Who knows, maybe today will be the day Jay doesn't burn their kitchen down.-- Jaylex request for Alex's birthday last week!--
Relationships: Alex Kralie/Jay Merrick, Jay & Alex Kralie
Series: One-Shots and Drabbles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1946758
Kudos: 16





	Everyday I Fall More in Love with You

Alex stood outside on his back porch writing down details for the upcoming Marble Hornets auditions. He had been sitting out there for the past couple hours while Jay had attempted to try cooking them dinner. This, of course, was what had caused Alex to sit outside in his backyard. His excuse was that he needed to focus, but he also didn’t want to smell the smoke from whatever Jay tried cooking. After all, when your boyfriend becomes known for burning almost everything he tries to cook, there’s a certain point where you finally get used to it and just go somewhere else so you don’t have to suffer from the smoke inside. 

There was a slightly warm breeze that occasionally made its way through the yard, bringing along with it the smell of trees and rain. So caught up in his work, Alex failed to notice when Jay called him for dinner. After a couple more minutes, Jay walked outside and playfully shoved his shoulder, “Alex, dude, you’ve been at that for hours. Come on, let's eat. I made some shrimp lo mein, and for dessert we can have some of the ice cream we bought yesterday.” Alex looked up and blinked for a moment.

“Oh… oh wow, it’s gotten really late. You didn’t wait for me too long, right?” he asked, bracing himself on his knees to stand up and stretch.

Jay laughed, “No, I just finished cooking.”

“Oh, thank god. You know I don’t like making you guys wait.”

“Yeah, I know. It ‘makes you feel bad’ even though it shouldn’t. C’mon, let’s go in.”

Both of them walked back inside Alex’s house together, banter slowly starting to fill the house. The rich smell of Jay’s cooking slowly drifted through the house as Alex got his food and sat down. Taking a bite, it felt like Alex’s heaven had come down to earth in the form of food. “God, Jay,” he moaned, “Why is your cooking so good? How did you get from burning ramen noodles to creating this masterpiece?”

This caused Jay to sputter, a bright blush flooding his face. Alex started laughing at his reaction, which caused Jay to blush even more. “Hey! I thought we agreed not to talk about that!” Jay whined, “It was only one time!”

“Pfft, yeah, and you blew up the microwave!”

“I know! But it was an accident!”

Jay hunched over in his chair attempting to hide his face with his hat. Alex paused to take a breath, laughter slowing down. “Seriously, though, you normally can’t cook to save your life. How did you get this to be so good?” Alex asked as he raised an eyebrow.

“I-... uh, well… I’m kinda, y’know, still not that good.”

“Bullshit, this is the best food I’ve had in a long time. Now spill.”

“Um, I maybe, possibly… learned how to cook this for you because I know it’s your favorite and-” Jay cut himself off, sinking down into his chair. “I wanted to surprise you, because I know it’s one of your favorite foods,” he mumbled. Alex froze, trying to process what he just heard. Jay Merrick, his friend known for not being able to cook anything, who had burned almost everything he tried to make, learned how to cook Alex’s favorite food  _ because of him _ .

A goofy smile made its way onto Alex’s face. Just when he thought he couldn’t fall any more for the absolute dork that is Jay Merrick, here he comes surprising Alex once again. Jay slumped farther down into his chair, his body halfway off his seat by now. “You’re adorable, you dork,” Alex finally spoke up. This only caused Jay to let out a high pitched noise and attempt to sink further down. Key word: attempt. Because his body was already so far off his seat, he ended up slipping and falling off his chair.

Alex bursted out laughing and after a moment Jay joined in. After recovering, sitting back at their table, and actually finishing their food Jay turned nudged Alex towards his living room. “Hey, if you go turn on the TV I’ll let you pick out a movie and we can watch it before we go to bed,” Jay said. 

Alex grinned in response, “You’re going to regret that later.”

“No, because I’ll get to cuddle with you.” Alex smiled even wider, a fluttery feeling blooming in his chest. Turning around, he headed over to their TV and started to set it up. He pulled out the movie, inserted it into the TV, and flopped down onto the couch. Jay quickly joined him after turning all the lights off and grabbing a couple nearby blankets to wrap both of them up in. The movie started, and Alex felt himself relax against Jay.

‘God,’ Alex smiled to himself in the dark, ‘I wouldn’t trade this for the world.’

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I know, it's really late, but a lot has been going on and I still wanted to get this request done.
> 
> If you'd like more exclusive content like this, being able to send in your own requests for specials like this, get updates on progress with stories and have access to character and AU reference sheets follow my tumblr: @foxfire-and-midnight-wings


End file.
